Prayer For Redemption
by itsonlyme
Summary: Lauren and Wesley are now on Kataan V. But will they stay safe? And what does Sela want with them? Redemption's been granted, but will it be kept? (WesleyOFC)
1. The Visitor

Disclaimer: I own none of it, except those characters that are original. You'll be able to figure out which ones those are. The only thing I own is a desire to own a certain member of the crew...who shall remain namless...

A/N: Be gentle, this is my first fic of this type. I'm trying my hardest to keep everyone in character. Hell, I've even taped episodes as research. All I ask is that those of you who read this tell me if I am messing up any of the characters, and give me advice on how to fix them. And now, a few notes: Other than the title, anything in bold is a flashback. Italics are dreams. Flames are welcome if they give constructive criticism. Outright insults are not. Enjoy the story.

**Chapter One: The Visitor**

The young woman had come into the building through the front, and had stopped at the front desk to make her inquiry. She had been directed to the second floor, and there she had gone. Now she was waiting patiently outside of the office she had been searching for, in one of the chairs that stood outside the door.

She had been waiting for nearly an hour now, and her mind drifted back to another time in her life, a time when she again had been waiting for someone. The moment she had dreaded, but knew it would eventually come. A moment that she could not forget...

**"Don't worry Lauren," her sister said. "He'll come over here soon. If he doesn't, I'll be forced to do him bodily harm."**

**"Willa, please!" Lauren said, a look of panic on her face. "I hope to God none of his friends heard you say that."**

**They were in the largest ballroom of the local hotel. It was the annual school formal, and they were sitting in chairs that had been set up on one end of the room. Lauren Scarlett and her sister Willa had come there that night with their closest friends: Dora Johansen; Christopher, Alex, & John Scarlett (Lauren and Willa's cousins); and Wesley Crusher. The latter had disappeared into the crowd about half an hour before (by Alex's watch), promising Lauren a dance, and had not returned.**

**"Lauren," Alex said, feeling bad for his youngest cousin. "You want me to go find him?"**

**"NO!" said the 14-year-old loudly. "I know what you'll do. You and Chris and John will end up dragging him outside and kicking his ass. That won't happen, not tonight." Willa, a year older, punched Alex in the arm before turning to her sister and trying to convince her that there was no way her cousins would do what she had imagined.**

**Another half-hour passed, and Lauren was now sitting alone. Her cousins had gone off to dance with their girlfriends, and Willa herself had gone to the restroom. Lauren was getting rather impatient, when she saw Drew Halloway, a friend of Wesley's, approach her with his face set grimly.**

**"What's up Drew?" Lauren asked, starting to get a bad feeling in the pit of her stomach.**

**"Um, I have something to tell you," he said, wishing that the person who gave him the message had the balls to tell the girl himself. "This is not gonna end well," he thought to himself. "This is definitely gonna come back to bite Crusher in the ass one day."**

**"Well, what is it?"**

**Drew took in a deep breath before delivering his message. "Um, I'm really sorry about this Lauren. Please don't hate me for telling you this, ok?" When Lauren nodded, looking rather confused, he continued. "Um, Wesley wanted me to tell you that he's not going to make it over here tonight. He met up with Delia Thomas and completely forgot. He says he's really sorry." Drew didn't dare look at Lauren as he relayed his friend's message, but he did when he had finished. He wished he hadn't. Lauren was looking down at her skirt, and appearing for all the world like she was going to start crying.**

**Instead, she looked up at Drew and said, "Thank you for telling me the truth, Drew. I really appreciate it." She then stood up and began to walk away, but she stopped and turned to Drew once more.**

**"If Willa asks where I went, tell her I went home," she said sadly. "Tell him the same thing if him and my cousins ask, but tell them I wasn't feeling well. In fact, tell Willa that too. I'll explain it to her when she comes home."**

**Lauren turned back to the door and walked away, taking short notice of a tall boy with brown hair who looked at her as she left. When she was safely out of the hotel, she began running home, crying as she ran.**

Lauren shook herself out of her memory, not wanting to continue it. It had been one of the worst days in her life. She played with the small gold pin on her shirt absentmindedly, wishing that she still had her necklace. But she had given it to Wesley the day she and her family left, to remember her by. In return, he had given her a gold pin he had found when they were 7 years old. She didn't know why she had done it, really. The move took place a week after the dance, and the friendship between the two 14-year-olds had been strained at best since then. She guessed that she did it as a sort of peace treaty, to let him know she forgave him. What if her efforts would turn out to be in vain? The two of them hadn't spoken since the day she left, and in the seven years between that day and the present, she had only heard once from him and his mother. Well, really only his mother. She had sent a message to Lauren, Willa, and their family after their grandmother had passed away, and in it, she updated the family on her and Wesley's current situation.

It was from that letter that Lauren discovered that Dr. Crusher had gone to work for Starfleet Medical, and that Wesley had become a Traveller. Lauren knew that going to Starfleet Medical was a long shot, but she figured that it was worth a shot.

She was just debating whether to leave and not return, when the door opened, and a voice said, "Miss, Dr. Crusher will see you now."


	2. The First Reunion

Disclaimer: See chapter one.

A/N: Yes, I do realize that they were on the Enterprise when Wesley was 14, but who knows exactly when they got there? And yes, I know he should be older, but age accuracy be damned. I figure I'm allowed a certain bit of license, so I took it. But for those of you who need an explanation, here it is: The incident at the dance happened BEFORE they joined the Enterprise. Short, sweet, and to the point. Enjoy the second chapter.

**Chapter Two: The First Reunion**

Dr. Beverly Crusher had been doing paperwork when a visitor was announced. She had just finished, and looked up from her work as the door opened and a young woman walked in. Her face slowly turned from an expression of surprise to a gigantic smile. She rose and walked away from her desk and hugged the visitor.

"Lauren, it's so good to see you again," she said, clearly happy to see the girl after so many years. "How have you been?"

"As well as can be expected," Lauren replied. "Things have gotten quite stressful around my house lately."

"How so?" Dr. Crusher asked as she sat down on her couch.

Lauren sat down as well, thankful to be on a more comfortable chair. "Well, with the little one running around and getting into everything, we haven't had a moment's rest."

"Little one?" Dr. Crusher repeated in disbelief. "And who's little one would that be?"

"Mom's," Lauren said, laughing slightly. "A little two-year-old terror by the name of Audra Scarlett. She's a little devil."

"Like a few other members of the Scarlett family, if I am remembering correctly."

"OK, OK, she's just like me and Willa when we were little, but she's not as bad as the boys."

Dr. Crusher laughed at the mention of Lauren's cousins. "Speaking of the Trio of Terror, how are they?"

"They're doing fine," Lauren said. "Last I heard, Alex was going to take the Academy Entrance Exam. As for Chris and John, I have no idea. As far as I know, they're still at home, plotting."

There was silence for a few moments, then Lauren asked a question that she had been wanting the answer to for years.

"How's Wesley?" she asked quietly, as if she didn't want to know the answer.

"He's doing fine," Dr. Crusher said. "He's come home for a bit, so you might see him around if you're staying for a while. Which leads me to my next question, how long are you staying for?"

"I'm here visiting my father's parents for a week, and then I'm going back home to the little devil," Lauren said. "And Willa," she added.

"Ah yes, Willa. How is she?"

"She's doing fine as well. She's getting ready to go to college again. Trying to get her Master's, or whatever it's called."

Dr. Crusher was struck with an idea as Lauren relayed her tales of family to her. Maybe Lauren wouldn't be receptive to it, and maybe she would be. It was worth a try.

"Lauren," she said quietly. "Would you like to see Wesley again?"

Lauren paused, completely taken aback by the doctor's sudden question. She thought for a moment, the two parts of her brain fighting to come to an answer. Finally, after a few long minutes of thought, she said, "Yes, I would."

Dr. Crusher smiled at her again. She knew which two parts were fighting. She couldn't read people's feelings like Deanna Troi could, but she had been young once, and knew what it was like.

"Then go to the Starlight Café tonight at around 7:00," she said. "I'll be coming along too, in case you throw yourself at him."

"Dr. Crusher, what makes you think I'm going to throw myself at your son after seven years?"

"Don't think I don't remember how mad you were at him," she said. "You saw him that next day and practically flew through the air. It took three of your family members to pull you off of him."

"Four," Lauren said. "Chris helped too. I remember him saying something about how good my punches were. Hope I didn't give him any lasting scars."

"_None that are visible_," Dr. Crusher thought to herself, then said, "Not at all. He did forgive you, at least."

"And I still have it," Lauren said, pointing to the pin. "I'm hoping to return it and get my necklace back. God only knows what he's gone and done with it. Probably hawked it somewhere for extra cash. In which case, restraint might be needed."

"Just let me give you the address of the café," Dr. Crusher replied, laughing at Lauren's choice of words. She wrote the address down on a sheet of paper and handed it to Lauren. Lauren took the paper and smiled as she put it in her pocket. At that moment, her eyes just happened to look at the clock above Dr. Crusher's desk.

"Wow," she said, quickly standing up. "I've got to go. My grandmother's expecting me back at the house very soon. It was wonderful seeing you again, Dr. Crusher."

"It was wonderful seeing you again as well," she replied. "Remember, 7:00 at the Starlight Café."

Lauren grinned as she turned the doorknob to leave. "Got it," she said. She left the Starfleet Academy building grinning. As she walked back to her grandmother's house she thought to herself, "_After all these years, seeing him again. I wonder...has he forgiven me completely? And I also wonder, have I forgiven him? I guess I'll find out tonight. Which reminds me, what the hell am I going to wear?_"


	3. The Second Reunion

Disclaimer: See chapter one.

A/N: Yes, I am aware that I misspelled 'traveler' in the first chapter, but in my defense, I think the British spell it that way!

**Chapter Three: The Second Reunion**

They spotted her before she spotted them. She was sitting at a table in the back of the café, wearing a sleeveless red dress that came down to a few inches below her knees. Her hair was pulled back into a simple ponytail, and the ends were curled. She was looking at something on the table, and at first glance, it appeared to be a small gold pin. She had, if it was possible, become more beautiful than she had been, than Wesley had remembered. But it was the same Lauren that he had grown up with, the same Lauren that he had gone to grade school with, and the same Lauren whose necklace he now carried in his pocket.

"It's her," he said, not believeing it at first. "I never would've believed it, but it really is her. How did she find you Mom?"

"She came to Starfleet Medical and requested to see me," his mother said in reply. "She asked about you Wesley, and I told her that you were in town for a bit. When I asked her if she wanted to see you, she told me yes. I figured it would give you two a chance to fix everything."

"Fix everything? I doubt she's going to want to talk to me."

"Wesley, it's been seven years. Do you think she would've asked about you if she didn't want to make up for things? And she still has the pin, doesn't that count for something?"

Wesley looked again at the seated young woman, and saw in her hands the gold pin he had given her when they were 14. He was beginning to think that Lauren was just going to give it back and leave, when he saw her look up from examining the pin.

For the first time in seven years, he was looking into the eyes of Lauren Scarlett, and she was looking back at him.

* * *

Lauren just happened to look up and to her right, and she saw them. She was in shock. The tall young man standing next to Dr. Crusher was indeed Wesley, but how different he looked from the boy she had grown up with! He was taller, to be sure, and definitely more muscular, probably from his days in the Academy. Lauren mentally shook herself out of the staring match and rose from her seat. She then did the only thing she could think of doing: she began walking towards them.

* * *

As she approached them, Wesley's palms began to get sweaty. He hadn't seen this girl since he was 14 years old. What was she going to do? Give him a warm welcome, or give him the same type of ass-kicking she had tried to give him the day after the school formal. With any luck, she'd hold off on the ass-kicking until his mother left. But he noticed as she came nearer, that she was smiling. Her smile grew broader as she grew closer, and when she finally reached Wesley and his mother, she threw her arms around Wesley, hugging him for the first time in seven years. 

"It's so good to see you again," Lauren whispered in his ear. "I've missed you."

Wesley grinned as he hugged her, and said, "I missed you too. It's been a long time." He pulled away, and looked at her. Close up, she looked just as beautiful as she had from a distance, maybe even more so.

"Seven years," Lauren said. "A lot has happened in that time, to both of us. Would you like to join me? I was just going to get something to eat."

"I'd love to," Wesley replied, holding his arm out to her in a show of chivalry.

Lauren laughed. She was amazed that Wesley remembered their old joke. She took his arm and said, "So you remember this. I'm surprised that with all your adventures, you had any room left in there for me."

They walked to her table and sat down across from each other. Dr. Crusher looked at them and smiled before turning to leave. Lauren and Wesley looked back at her, and waved to her as she left the café. They were finally alone, and it was time to see if time had healed old wounds.


	4. Remembering

Disclaimer: See chapter one.

A/N: Had to revise chapter three. Picked up an error that I didn't realize I had made until it was too late...whoops. Oh well, the point is, I fixed it. And I got a review as well, so it's been a pretty good day! Speaking of which...

adriennelane- Thanks! I'll keep trying to do my best. I just hope that I'm getting them in character correctly.

A/N 2: This is a long one...hope you all enjoy it!

**Chapter Four: Remembering**

Lauren sat and listened intently as Wesley told her about his travels, all the things he had seen, all the things he had heard, and all the people he had met. She was amazed at how much he had done in the years since she had seen him last, and she told him as much.

"It must have been so wonderful, seeing all those new places and people," Lauren said with a sigh. "Wish I could do something like that. Just pop in and out anytime I want to and go anywhere I wanted."

"Maybe I'll come back sometime and just sweep you off your feet," Wesley said with a grin. "Your parents would love that."

"I can see it now," Lauren said, beginning to laugh. "'Oh and by the way Mom, I'm leaving tonight. With who? You remember Wesley, don't you? Damn, can't talk anymore, he's here! Bye!' She'd have a fit to beat ANY of the ones that Audra has had in the past."

"Wait a minute," Wesley said. "Who's Audra? I don't remember anyone named Audra being around when we were kids."

Lauren grinned and reached for her purse. She dug through it for a moment, then pulled out a picture and handed it to Wesley.

"That's Audra," she said.

"She looks a hell of a lot like-wait a minute, is she..."

"No! My god Wesley, what kind of girl do you think I am?" Lauren said with a laugh. "She's my little sister."

"Oh great, not another one..."

"She acts more like me and Willa than my cousins, so you have nothing to worry about. In fact, she's a bit more well-behaved than I was at two."

"And some of the kids from back home have scars to prove it."

"In my defense, I was only doing what Willa couldn't. I'll bet you anything that if her arm hadn't been in that cast, she would've knocked him flat in less than a minute."

"That's no excuse," Wesley said, doing a perfect imitation of her father's voice. "You knew it was wrong and you shouldn't have done it." Lauren was desperately trying to choke back a laugh, but she was losing the battle.

"I was two! I had no other options!"

"You didn't have to bite the kid...a nice kick in the shins would've done just fine."

That was the last straw. The laugh that Lauren had been trying to hold back came out in a burst of air.

"Well I'm not the one that tripped the kid!" Lauren said, remembering the second part of the incident. "What possessed you to do that?"

"It was a classic opportunity that couldn't be passed up," Wesley deadpanned as he tried not to laugh.

"That's my saying and you know it," Lauren said, laughing all the while. "I'm sorry, but you now owe me $10. Any currency that you choose will suffice, so long as it equals the amount owed." The money comment was the last straw for Wesley, who burst out laughing.

"Boy, did we do a number on that kid," Wesley said after they calmed down.

"Yeah," Lauren said, looking nostalgic. "It's a wonder Drew ever spoke to you again after that..." This caused a fresh outbreak of laughter, which gave way to a remembrance of old incidents and schemes.

"Remember when we accidentally broke Mrs. Johansen's window?" Wesley said.

"How could I forget?" Lauren said, grinning. "That's the day that my mom took away my slingshot! I don't know what caused her to think that two twelve-year-olds shouldn't have those..."

"And then your mom broke another one of her windows trying to get rid of the dead rat in my backyard?"

"That was awesome!" Lauren said, beginning to laugh again.

Wesley smiled and said, "You could hear Mrs. Johansen scream all over the neighborhood..."

"A crowning achievement," Lauren said. "One of our best, and we didn't do anything except supply the weapon!"

"Your mom had really good aim..."

"She still does. Just ask Willa what happens every time she tries to sneak in the house late at night."

"Well, since Willa's not here, I'll have to settle for asking you. What happens?"

"Mom goes outside with a slingshot and fires rocks at the ladder Willa climbs up," Lauren paused. "We never did get those slingshots back, did we?" They began firing off a stream of "remember when's," each one getting progressively closer to the last day they had seen each other.

"Remember when Chris almost blew up his classroom? I didn't think a kindergartener could do that much damage..."

"And the looks on the teachers' faces when he, literally, crashed our kindergarten graduation?"

"And the wild graduation party we had at the end of sixth grade!"

"Yeah...was your mother ever surprised when she saw you dancing on the coffee table..."

"I wasn't the only one dancing on the coffee table! Who got up there with a couple of his friends and started doing that ancient YMCA thing?"

"It was a dare that I was paid well for. And at least I wasn't the one mattress-surfing down the stairs!"

"You're such a liar Wesley. I was right behind you! Unless that was someone else telling me to just hold on and not worry about falling off...which we did anyways..."

"I think I still have a bruise from where we hit the wall."

"I think the wall does too..."

"At least your mom wasn't too mad at us."

"That's only because we moved the party next door...it was YOUR mom that got pissed off at us."

"Ah yes, but I wasn't the one that made the bonfire in the backyard."

"That wasn't me either."

The two of them paused for a moment, trying to remember who had set the gigantic pile of leaves in Wesley's backyard aflame and used it as a celebratory bonfire.

"Willa," they said at the same time.

"How did she manage to sneak out of the house, though?" Lauren asked thoughtfully. "I thought she was grounded that weekend..."

"I bet one of your cousins broke her out. Alex did look suspicious when he left that time. But he also looked suspicious when he was found in a broom closet with Dora at the school formal..."

Wesley's voice trailed off into silence. He knew he had brought up the one thing that neither of them wanted to talk about: the infamous school formal, the one where he had left Lauren waiting for him while he had gone off with Delia Thomas. He looked at Lauren, who was absentmindedly playing with her napkin, folding it back and forth into different shapes, not saying a word.

"Is it too late to say that I'm sorry?" he asked her quietly. She was looking down at the table, and he could see that even the mention of the dance hurt her. He reached across the table and took her hand, and was surprised when she didn't pull away from him. "Lauren, please, just say something. I don't care if you yell, or scream, or use language that we both know would get you grounded if your mom heard it, but please, say something."

Lauren looked up at Wesley, her eyes brimming with tears. Wesley cringed. He couldn't stand it when she cried. Not when they were kids, and not now.

"You really hurt me, you know," Lauren said. "Or maybe you didn't know. It doesn't make any difference now."

"Lauren, I didn't mean to, I swear," Wesley pleaded, trying to stop her from crying. "I just want you to know that I'm sorry that I was a jerk, and it wasn't something that should've cost us our friendship. That last week, when we weren't even speaking to each other, that killed me. It killed me to know that I hurt one of my best friends that badly. That's why I was so glad that you gave me this." He reached into his pocket and pulled out a black box, setting it in front of Lauren. "I knew it meant that you didn't completely hate me, and that made me feel a bit better."

Lauren let go of Wesley's hand and opened the box. She smiled as she saw the box's contents: a golden butterfly on a delicate gold chain. Her necklace. He hadn't gotten rid of it. She looked at Wesley, stunned, and said, "You kept this?"

"I figured that I'd never see you again. Sometimes, I wanted to get rid of it. It reminded me of you, and I still thought of you as one of my best friends, but it also reminded me of what I had done. But then again, it reminded me that you forgave me enough to want me to remember you. That was reason enough for me to keep it. That, and I figured you'd kick my ass if you ever came to get it back and I had sold it."

That had done it. Lauren laughed, and wiped her eyes with the badly folded napkin. "Well then," she said. "I think there's something I need to give you in return."

She picked the gold pin up from its place on the table, where she had laid it when she had spotted Wesley. She turned his hand over, gently opened his fingers, and placed the pin in his hand. "I kept it for the same reasons you did," she whispered. "Except I knew you'd never think of hitting a girl." She smiled as she watched Wesley put the pin on. She could tell that he had missed having the pin, just as she had missed having her necklace.

Then he did something that surprised her. He stood up and walked around to her side of the table. He then picked the necklace up out of its box, undid the clasp, and gently placed it around her neck. He redid the clasp, and sat back down. Lauren touched the necklace gently, as if she didn't believe that it was there.

"If you're wondering how it looks with the dress, it looks perfect," Wesley said.

Lauren blushed, something she hadn't done in a while. They had settled what they had come there to settle, and now there was nothing left to do but talk. And talk they did! Lauren told Wesley all about her music studies, and Wesley told Lauren about working on the Enterprise. When they finally stopped talking, Lauren looked up at the wall clock and became visibly worried.

"What's wrong?"

"I was supposed to be back at my grandmother's house two hours ago," Lauren shyly admitted. "I'd better get going." She stood up, picking her coat up off of the back of her chair as she did. She was surprised when Wesley stood up as well and said, "I'll walk you back."

"Huh?" Lauren said, showing an uncharacteristic bit of stupidity. "Why?"

"Well, for one thing, it's dark as hell out there, and I know your grandmother well enough to know that she doesn't want you walking alone after dark. And two, you think I'm too damned lazy to walk anywhere occasionally? Wait a minute," he said as he saw Lauren beginning to laugh again. "Don't answer that. Don't even try to answer that. So, am I permitted to walk you home?"

"Let me think about that for a minute or two," Lauren said, putting her hand on the side of her face and drumming her fingers, obviously being sarcastic. She smiled after a moment and said, "Yes."

* * *

They talked the entire way back to Lauren's grandmother's house, mostly talking about when they were younger and all the stunts and practical jokes they played. Suddenly Lauren stopped walking and laughed out loud. 

"What's so funny?" Wesley asked her.

"I just thought of something," Lauren said.

"Well, what was it?"

"I'm wondering what my grandmother is going to say when she sees me walking up the driveway with you..."

"And why is that so funny?"

"I'm also wondering if she's going to have a slingshot on her when we get there," Lauren choked out. They laughed the entire way back to the house.

* * *

Lauren looked up at the windows of the house, checking for lights. The only light she saw on was from a room that was only occupied by one person on the family visits to Grandma's house. 

"Uh-oh," Lauren whispered.

"Why are we whispering?" Wesley asked.

"Willa's here," Lauren said. "Damn it! If she catches me out here, I'm fried!"

"Well, what do you think is gonna happen to me?" Wesley asked, beginning to panic. "I know quite well where I stand with you at this present moment, but I don't think Willa likes me all that much..."

"If she comes down here, I'll take care of her," Lauren whispered, motioning for Wesley to be quieter. "I think the best thing for you to do would be to make a quick escape."

"Not without saying goodbye I'm not," Wesley said, pulling Lauren close to him and putting his arms around her. "I'll see you later?"

Lauren pulled away from him and looked him straight in the eye. She smiled and said, "Count on it Wes," before running up to the door. When she reached the door, she paused, then turned and ran back down the driveway to Wesley. She flung her arms around his neck and kissed him gently on the cheek, then turned and ran back to the door.

* * *

Wesley grinned as he walked back to his mother's house. The meeting had definitely gone better than expected. He touched the spot on his face where Lauren had kissed him, and thought, "_Finally, everything's back to normal._" He didn't know-or maybe he did-that back at a room in the large house he had just left, Lauren was smiling and thinking the same thing. 


	5. A Sort Of Spanish Inquisition

Disclaimer: See chapter one.

A/N: This story will eventually end up on the Enterprise...just letting you know.

**Chapter Five: A Sort Of Spanish Inquisition**

Lauren closed the front door of her grandmother's house and sighed with relief. She turned around and jumped about five feet in the air. Willa was sitting on the stairs, waiting for her.

"Geez Willa!" Lauren said, trying to catch her breath. "You scared me!"

"Then my work here is done," Willa said, walking over to her sister. The two of them hugged, then Willa grinned slyly. She knew exactly what her little sister had been doing out there, and she knew exactly who she had been with. It would be getting her to confess that would be hard...and fun.

"So," she said, trying to sound nonchalant as they walked upstairs to their rooms. "How was your evening?"

"It was interesting, to say the least," Lauren said, her mind still on the scene moments before in the driveway. "Very interesting."

"I heard you paid a visit to Starfleet Medical this afternoon," Willa continued. "Is anything wrong?"

"Nothing's wrong," Lauren said, answering a little too quickly. "Just visiting an old friend."

"So how did you end up in Grandmother's driveway with Wesley Crusher?"

Lauren almost ran into the wall. Willa laughed at her sister's shock and said, "Don't worry about it. You actually think I'd rat you out to Grandma?"

"It's not that," Lauren said. "It's just that I didn't expected the Inquisition to show up along with my older sister! You weren't even supposed to be here!"

"Lauren, did you really think that I didn't know where you were going?" Willa asked. "I called the house and asked for you, and Grandma said you were at Starfleet Medical. I figured it out right then and there. I'm not stupid, you know."

"Could've fooled me," Lauren muttered.

"What did you think was going to happen?" Willa asked her sister, now quite amused. "D'you think I was going to go out to the driveway and kick his ass?" She was answered with a raised eyebrow and a look of disbelief. "OK, OK, so maybe I would've yelled, but damn, it was 7 years ago! Not even I hold a grudge for that long."

"He was so sweet," Lauren said. "He even gave me my necklace back." She held the charm out so Willa could see it.

"I haven't seen that thing in ages," she said. "He kept it all this time?"

"Yeah, he did," Lauren said dreamily, a smile crossing her face.

Willa's eyebrow went up at the expression on her sister's face, and then it dawned on her. She had seen the same expression on Lauren's face at the dance that night, when the broken promise had initially been made. She realized what was up immediately.

"Lauren," she said, a hint of bemusement in her voice.

"No!" Lauren nearly shouted. "Willa, come on! You've got to be brainless! I can't believe you'd think that! I haven't seen him in seven years, there's NO way I could be in love with him!"

"If you say so," Willa said with a grin. "I'm going to bed. I'll see you in the morning."

"Sweet dreams of sugar," Lauren said, keeping up an old sisterly tradition.

Willa smiled and stepped inside the doorway of her room, her hand on the doorknob. "Sweet dreams of WESLEY!" she shouted as she slammed her door shut.

Lauren shrieked and tried to open the door, but she couldn't open it. She pounded on the door and said, "Willa, you're SO gonna pay for that!" When the only repsonse she received was maddened giggles, she gave up and walked to her room and got ready for bed.

Lauren lay in her bed, but she was wide awake. She was thinking about what Willa had said. "No way," she whispered into the darkness. "There's simply no way I could be in love with him. Teenage romance rarely-if ever-carries over into adulthood. This isn't one of those cases...is it?"


	6. Au Revoir

Disclaimer: See chapter one. I also own the planet that Lauren and Willa's family resides on. Just thought I'd add that...

A/N: I know there must be more than one person reading this. At least, I hope there is. I'd really appreciate it if when you read this story, you take a short amount of time to review it. Reviews really help an author, and how am I to know if I'm messing something up? Even if the review is just to tell me what I'm doing wrong, I would appreciate it. A review is a review, good or bad. I would just like some feedback on how I'm doing with the story. That's all I'm asking for.

A/N 2: The title of this chapter is French for "until we meet again."

**Chapter Six: Au Revior**

Lauren felt that the week she spent at her grandmother's home was the best week of her life. She felt better than she had in 7 years, and it was all because she had finally settled things with Wesley. She spent much of her vacation with him, just talking and catching up on events, and once he had even stayed for dinner at her grandmother's, at her grandmother's insistence. In those seven days, they had become closer than they had ever been, a fact that neither Willa nor anyone else ignored.

But the days passed, and all too quickly, it was the end of Lauren and Willa's vacation. They had to return to Libra XVII, their home, and their family. The day they left was-as Lauren thought-appropriately dreary and rainy. Lauren was in her room, packing her things, when there was a knock on her door.

"Come in," Lauren said. She picked up a framed photograph and smiled sadly. It was a picture of her and Wesley together, taken a few days before. In it, Wesley had his arms around Lauren's waist, and they were both laughing fit to beat all. She forgot what they had been laughing at, and she was trying to remember when the door opened.

"Lauren?" Willa said as she entered her sister's room. "There's someone here to see you." Lauren looked up expectantly, waiting to hear who it was, although she had a faint hope of who she wanted it to be. She had already been to Starfleet Medical to say goodbye to Dr. Crusher, but Wesley hadn't been there.

Willa smiled and said, "He's waiting outside for you."

Lauren walked to the door and hugged her sister before running downstairs.

* * *

Wesley stood in the driveway, his back to the door. He was watching the roads, knowing that soon there would be a transport coming and taking Lauren and Willa to their flight home. The rain was coming down pretty hard by then, and he was getting cold. He was paying so much attention to the roads that he didn't hear the clicking of her heels as she ran down the driveway. He finally heard her calling his name, and turned around. 

"What the hell are you doing Wesley? It's pouring rain!" Lauren said as she ran into his arms. "You're going to get sick."

"It's a lucky thing my mom's a doctor then," he said, hugging her tightly. "I'll be fixed up in no time."

The two of them stood there for a few minutes, the rain pouring on their heads, just holding each other. Lauren rested her head on Wesley's shoulder, enjoying her last few moments with him. Neither of them knew when they would see the other again, and it was hurting both of them like hell.

"At least we're not pissed off at each other," Lauren said, choking back tears.

"It hurts more this time. It hurts a hell of a lot more," Wesley agreed, trying to keep himself from crying. They were going to miss each other, and they both knew it.

"You'll come visit me, won't you?" Lauren said.

"I'll do my best," Wesley said. "Mom's giving up her position at Starfleet Medical to rejoin the Enterprise crew, and I'm thinking about joining her. What I've been doing is fun, but it's lonely too."

"I thought it was your destiny," Lauren said, confused. "You told me The Traveler said..."

"I know what The Traveler said," Wesley said, cutting her off. "But this is what I want. I need to be with family, and the Enterprise crew is basically the only real family I've ever had."

"If you can spare a few days for shore leave, you know where to find me," Lauren said. "It's a really interesting place we've moved to. The planet is reminiscent of early 21st century earth, circa 2004. It's even got a club that plays the ancient music I've been studying. You'd like it there."

"Sounds interesting. What's the food like?"

"Lots of chocolate, and an ancient drink the people there refer to as 'soda.' It's carbonated and makes Willa act like a moron," Lauren said, grinning. But then, out of the corner of her eye, she saw the transport vehicle pulling up to the curb. Her heart dropped. That which she had been avoiding could no longer be avoided. The tears that had been threatening to fall from her eyes the entire time began falling, and she held tighter to Wesley.

"Come on Lauren," he said as he tried to comfort her. "You know I hate it when you cry. Please don't cry."

"I don't want to leave," she said. "Everything's finally working out, and I have to leave...again!"

"Like you said, at least we're not pissed at each other this time, and I promise that I'll visit you. I promise you that," Wesley said, lifting Lauren's chin so she could look him in the eye. Behind them, Willa was loading her's and Lauren's luggage into the transport vehicle.

"You swear?" Lauren asked.

"I swear. I'm not breaking this promise. I'm done breaking promises to you."

"That's good to know," Lauren said. Willa walked over to them and said, "Lauren, we have to go, or we'll miss our 'flight,' as they say back home." Willa turned to Wesley and said, "Don't be a stranger, Crusher. We expect you to come over and annoy our mother. It's getting hard for just the two of us to do it on our own."

"Bye Willa," Wesley said with a grin, then asked, "A couple more seconds?"

Willa nodded and got into the transport vehicle. Lauren looked into Wesley's eyes and said, "I guess this is it. Sorry I don't have anything to give you this time around."

"Wrong," Wesley said. "There is something you can give me."

"What's that?" Lauren asked.

"A goodbye kiss," Wesley replied as he tilted his head down towards Lauren's.

Then, before Lauren knew what was happening, their lips met, and they were kissing. She was standing in her grandmother's driveway, in the rain, kissing Wesley Crusher, and her heart was breaking.

She broke away from his kiss, and hugged him again. As she hugged him, she whispered "Au revoir." She took one last look into his eyes, then turned and walked to the transport vehicle, pausing a moment before she got in.

* * *

As the transport vehicle flew away, Wesley stood there in the rain and whispered "Au revoir, ma cherie," before walking back to Starfleet Medical to pack his bags for the return trip to the Enterprise, knowing that he would most likely never see Lauren again. 


	7. Transmission From Libra XVII

Disclaimer: See chapter six.

A/N: For all intensive purposes, Data never died.

**Chapter Seven: Transmission From Libra XVII**

Wesley had just left the bridge and was walking back to his cabin. He had been back on the Enterprise for two weeks, and it had been three weeks since he had said goodbye to Lauren. When he reached his cabin, he went inside and sat down on his bed, pulling a photograph out from under his pillow. It was his favorite picture of Lauren, one he had taken himself when they were at the beach. Lauren was sitting on the sand, her long brown hair blowing gently in the wind, and her knees pulled up to her chest. Her feet were just barely peeking out from under her skirt, and she had a thoughtful expression on her face, as if she were dreaming though completely awake.

Wesley sighed. He missed her so much and was longing to see her, but the Enterprise wasn't due for shore leave for another few months. He knew he had the option of the holodeck, but he remembered the trouble that Barclay had with his holodeck creations, and had ultimately decided against it. There was no way a hologram could replace Lauren.

His mind wandered to their last parting. Lauren had looked so sad, had cried, and had clung to him, needing to stay with him but knowing she couldn't. He knew then, when she had willingly run out into a rainstorm to meet him, that he loved her, but he would never admit it. Love never went well for him. The only other girl he really loved ended up being a shape-shifter, and he had never met anyone he could get close to during his travels through space and time.

Suddenly, a voice filled the room. "Captain Picard to Ensign Crusher," the voice said. Wesley sat up immediately, and tapped his communicator.

"What is it Captain?"

"You are needed on the bridge. We are receiving a transmission from a planet, requesting help. We will need all officers on the bridge, so we can determine if the transmission is from a hostile race."

"I will be there shortly, Captain."

"Thank you. Picard out."

Temporarily broken out of his thoughts of Lauren, Wesley raced to the bridge. "I wonder who or what would be contacting the Enterprise directly," he thought.

* * *

"What have you determined, Counselor?" Captain Picard asked Deanna Troi. The entire crew-Wesley included-had assembled on the bridge, and were now waiting for Troi's response. 

"They are Human, Captain," she answered. "They mean no harm. I sense great fear from the woman, but something else from the younger girl."

"What is it?"

"I sense hope, anticipation. It's almost as if she is waiting for something or someone to speak to her."

"Put them on screen," Picard ordered. The view screen lit up, and Wesley gasped. There on the screen was a woman that he recognized to be Lauren's mother Aurora.

"Thank you Captain," Lauren's mother said. "The people of Libra XVII are in dire need of your help." Aurora Scarlett looked at the assembled crew members, and did a double-take.

"Beverly?" Aurora asked when she spotted Dr. Crusher. "Is that you?"

"Hello Aurora," Dr. Crusher said. "Wonderful to see you again."

"This is not the time for a reunion," grumbled Worf. "What is your trouble?"

"The people on Libra XVII are in grave danger," Aurora said. "Many years ago, my husband entered into a trade agreement with the Remans. On his way back from closing a trade deal between Remus and another planet, his ship was attacked by a Romulan vessel, and he was killed. The Romulans have made it known to the people here that they will be coming for us, as they are against anyone who is in peace with Remus. We need your help." Just then, another voice was heard offscreen.

"Mom, come quickly!" the unmistakable voice of a young adult female called out. "Audra's trying to eat the wallpaper again!"

The crew of the Enterprise chuckled. It was obvious that a young child was at work in that house.

"Bring her to me, Lauren," Aurora said. Wesley's eyes grew wide with surprise. The voice had been Lauren's. His Lauren.

"Hold on a minute, let me catch her," Lauren said. "Boy is she fast!" The sounds of pounding feet and screams of "Come back here Audra! NO I AM NOT KIDDING!" and "Willa help me! She's too fast!" could be heard in the background.

"I apologize," Aurora said to the crew. "My two-year-old is getting to be quite the rambunctious child, as her sisters were." Suddenly, something on the screen caught Aurora's eye. It was a tall young man with brown eyes and brown hair, standing next to Dr. Crusher.

"Your son has grown up quite a bit since the last time I saw him," she said warmly. "How are you Wesley?"

"I'm fine, Mrs. Scarlett," Wesley replied. He was just about to ask how Lauren was, when his question was answered. Lauren suddenly came into view, carrying a small child in her arms and looking quite out of breath.

"It took me AND Willa to do it, but we finally got her," Lauren said as she looked down at Audra. Audra wiggled, put one hand in her mouth, and pointed at the screen with the other.

"Mom, who are you talking to?" Lauren asked.

"See for yourself," her mother said, taking Audra from Lauren. "Captain, my two youngest daughters, Audra and Lauren. Lauren, this is Captain Jean-Luc Picard of the _USS Enterprise_."

At the sound of the word 'Enterprise,' Lauren's breath caught in her throat. She turned to face the screen and scanned it quickly. Her eyes brightened and she smiled when she caught sight of the person she had been looking for.

"That is the girl I was speaking of," Troi said to Picard. "Apparently, she was hoping to speak to a certain young ensign." She motioned towards Wesley, who was now standing in front of the screen conducting an animated conversation with the young woman on the screen, who was laughing at something Wesley had just said.

Picard smiled at the two young people. He remembered what it was like to be young and in love, but unfortunately, there were other matters to be attended to at the moment.

"Wesley, you may finish you conversation with Miss Scarlett at a later date," he said. "I must speak with her mother about aiding the people of Libra XVII."

Wesley waved goodbye to Lauren, who grinned and waved back, before walking back to the Helm and sitting down.

"Mrs. Scarlett, I have decided to come to your peoples' aid," Picard said. "We can transport you and your family onto the ship and keep you safe here, but the others must stay behind and prepare for war. Do you understand?"

"Yes Captain," Aurora replied. "When shall we begin packing?"

"As soon as you can. Make sure you and your family bring all necessary belongings with you, as I am positive that it will not be safe to return to get those posessions that you leave behind. I will see to it that quarters on board the Enterprise are prepared for you and your daughters."

"Thank you Captain Picard," Aurora said. "We are greatly indebted to you."

"You're quite welcome Mrs. Scarlett. Picard out."

The view screen went black. Picard turned to an ensign a few years younger than Wesley and said, "Make sure quarters are prepared for the arrival of Aurora Scarlett and her three daughters." He looked at Wesley and smiled before saying, "And make sure the quarters are near the cabins of Dr. Crusher and her son. You may all go back to your duties."

Wesley went back to his cabin smiling. Lauren would soon be with him again.

* * *

Meanwhile, back on Libra XVII, Aurora Scarlett and her daughters were preparing to leave. Willa and Lauren had felt the danger and were packing before their mother even said the words. 

Lauren grabbed her suitcases and packed all her clothing and schoolbooks into one, and all her keepsakes and mementos into the other. The last thing she picked up was the photograph of her and Wesley. Lauren smiled and put that on the top, and closed the lid. She would be with Wesley soon enough, and then they would be safe.


	8. The Third Reunion

Disclaimer: See chapter six.

**Chapter Eight: Reunion**

"Come Lauren!" Aurora called. "They're here! We must be quick!"

Lauren picked up Audra and ran down the stairs as another shock wave hit the house. Energy waves from the main power source of the town had been striking all houses close to it as it was shut down in preparation for war with the Romulans. Lauren fell into the wall and slid down the stairs, regaining her footing after a few seconds. The transport vehicle that would put them in contact with the Enterprise had arrvied, and they were rushing to board before the imminent Romulan attack hit.

"We're coming Mom!" Lauren shouted as she ran out the door. She held Audra out to Willa, and then climbed into the transport vehicle, shutting the door behind her. She gasped for breath and touched her necklace. She sighed in relief when she realized it was still there.

"You OK sis?" Willa asked, coming to sit next to her sister.

"Fine," Lauren said. "Just peachy."

"It's going to take a few hours to reach the Enterprise, so you can take a nap," Willa said. "You gonna be mad this time when I wish you sweet dreams of Wesley?"

"Don't you dare," Lauren said with a grin. "There's nowhere for you to run this time." But Lauren was too tired to do anything to Willa, and soon she had drifted off to sleep, and was indeed dreaming of Wesley.

* * *

"The ship is coming into range," Geordi said. He, Wesley, and Commander Riker were standing in the transporter room, waiting for the signal to beam the four women aboard the Enterprise. Wesley was getting anxious, and it was quite obvious to the other two men that he would not be any help in his present condition. 

"Wes, go get something to drink," Will said. "You're not going to be any use to Lauren if you've passed out."

Wesley opened his mouth to protest, but Will was already pushing him towards the door. "We'll take her to Ten Forward as soon as she gets here, we promise. Just go!"

Wesley gave a last glance at the monitor, and sighed. He'd see her soon enough, and he was pretty thirsty, so he left the transporter room and walked to Ten Forward.

* * *

"Ma'am, we're approaching the Enterprise," the pilot said. Aurora sat up straighter in her seat. She turned to Willa and said, "Wake your sisters up. We'll be there shortly." 

Willa walked over to Lauren, who was asleep on the floor with Audra next to her. She gently nudged Lauren with her foot. Lauren's eyes slowly opened, and she sat up groggily. "What…" she said, still not completely awake.

"We're almost there," Willa said. "We've got to wake Audra up."

Lauren looked at her baby sister, who was still asleep. "Aw, let her sleep Willa," she said. "She's only two. She needs her sleep."

"OK, fine, we'll let the little bugger sleep," Willa said. "But seriously, we're gonna be there really soon. Like, in the next two minutes or so, so get her off the ground and brush her off or something."

"You make it sound like we're talking about a rug of some kind," Lauren said as she picked up the sleeping child. The pilot slowed to a stop then, and said, "Prepare to be beamed on board the Enterprise."

* * *

"Energize," Geordi said. On the transport pad, three women and a sleeping child appeared, and looked around them. Aurora stepped off of the transporter pad and approached Will. 

"Commander Riker, I assume," she said, extending her hand. "I am Aurora Scarlett, and these are my daughters Willa, Audra, and Lauren."

"A pleasure to meet you," Will replied as he shook her hand. "And a pleasure to meet your daughters as well. We've heard a lot about you in particular, Lauren."

Lauren blushed. She had a pretty good idea of who had told them. Thinking immediately, she looked around the transporter room, and sighed sadly when she didn't see him.

"He's waiting for you in the bar," Will said. "I'll take you there momentarily. But first, this is Geordi LaForge. He's in charge of engineering here on the Enterprise."

Lauren, Willa, and Aurora all shook hands with Geordi. Just then, Audra woke up, looked around the room, and put her head back down on Willa's shoulder.

"I'm assuming that this is Audra," Will said with a smile.

"Yep, she's the baby," Willa said. After a few more moments of small talk, Will said, "I'll show you to your quarters now. They should be quite comfortable." He looked at Lauren and smiled. "And then I'll take you down to Ten Forward, I promise."

Lauren grinned back, and they followed him to their quarters.

* * *

Lauren looked over her dress in the mirror. She had a room to herself for the first time in ages, and was enjoying it immensely. There was a knock at her door, and she said, "Come in." 

Commander Riker entered the room and said, "Are you ready?"

"Ready as I'll ever be," Lauren said, smoothing down her skirt.

"Don't worry," Will said. "It's only Wesley."

"_The exact reason I'm worried,_" Lauren thought. They left her room and began the walk to Ten Forward.

* * *

Wesley sat at a table in Ten Forward, staring at his drink. He kept checking his watch and looking at the door, then sighing with disappointment. "How long does it take to beam someone in?" he thought. 

Guinan noticed Wesley's disappointed expression and walked over to his table. "She'll be here soon," she said. "I'm sure she will be. Her and her family are probably just being shown to the quarters."

Wesley smiled and finished off his drink. Guinan walked back to the bar, grinning. She remembered the last time Wesley had been this way. It hadn't ended the way he had hoped, but she was sure this one would be different.

Wesley looked up at the door again, and this time he was not disappointed. There she stood, with Commander Riker, searching the room for him. Wesley smiled broadly, and stood up so she could see him. She was finally here. Lauren had finally come back to him.

* * *

"This is it," Will said as they entered the bar. "Ten Forward." 

Lauren scanned the room, and saw Wesley standing next to a table. She thanked Will quickly, and started walking over to the table. She wove her way through the crowded bar expertly, and near the end, there was an open path, as if the people had cleared her way deliberately. Lauren began running, and flung herself into Wesley's arms when she reached him.

"I thought you wouldn't make it here," he said. "Figured you'd stay back home."

"You can't get rid of me that easily," Lauren said with a grin. "Besides, it was either this, or stay and watch a war. I think I chose the lesser of two evils."

"I'd rather have you here. You wouldn't be at risk for getting blown up."

Lauren laughed and hugged Wesley tighter. "I'm just glad to be here with you," she whispered.

"Me too," Wesley said. "3 weeks is too damn long."

"As opposed to seven years," Lauren said sarcastically, then she smiled. "So, when we were being shown to our rooms here, I happened to look at a few doors on the way. I asked what they were, and I was told that one of them was yours. Now, why the hell would they put my room close to yours? They have very dirty minds here…"

Wesley laughed at Lauren's comments. "I think you're the one with the dirty mind. They put your rooms close to me and Mom's so you'd be close to people you know."

"Oh," Lauren said, faking a look of disappointment. "So, this is the bar? It's nice."

"I was hoping you'd join me for a drink. It's not real alcohol, but it still tastes good."

"I'd love to," Lauren said. She sat down in the chair across from Wesley and looked around her. They were sitting next to a window, and Lauren could see the stars.

"It's beautiful, isn't it?" a voice asked. Lauren looked up and saw a woman standing next to their table, holding two glasses in her hands. "I'm Guinan," the woman said. "You must be Lauren. It's a pleasure to meet you."

"It's a pleasure to meet you too," Lauren said. "This is a really nice bar."

"Thank you. I have drinks for you two right here," she said, putting the drinks on their table. "I'll be over if you need anything else."

They nodded their thanks, and Guinan left them to themselves. She knew that this Lauren girl was different, and she was happy. "_Things are definitely starting to look up for Wesley_," she thought.

* * *

A few hours later, Wesley and Lauren were walking back to their rooms. Wesley had his arm around Lauren, and Lauren was resting her head on his shoulder and smiling. They stopped outside of Lauren's door a few moments later. 

"You do know you walked right past your room, don't you?" she said.

"I know that," Wesley said with a grin. "Sue me for wanting to walk my date back to her place."

"So this was a date?"

"Of course it was. Unless you'd rather call it something else…"

"No, we can call it a date. I'm just surprised, is all."

"Why?"

"Well, I…I have no idea…"

"I guess I better be getting back," Wesley said. "It's pretty late, and you need sleep."

"Oh, and you don't?" Lauren said with a grin. "But you're right, I am pretty tired. All that drinking…"

"I told you, it's not real alcohol," Wesley said with a laugh.

"But my mother and sister don't know that…" Lauren said, a devilish glint in her eyes. "What do you say to going over to Willa's room and pretending we're drunk?"

"Maybe later," Wesley said, now laughing pretty hard. "You can if you want."

"It's no fun if it's only me!" Lauren said with an obviously fake pout. "But if you say so…"

"And I do. Now go get some sleep. We can't have you staggering all over the ship." Lauren laughed and put her arms around Wesley's neck.

"You're crazy," she said.

"And you love it." Wesley leaned in closer to Lauren, and they kissed. Lauren pulled away and rested her head on his shoulder.

"Thank you," she said.

"For what?"

"The most interesting date of my life," Lauren said. She looked up at Wesley and kissed him again, a kiss much like the one they had shared in the driveway. She pulled away, whispered "Good night," and entered her room, smiling at him as the doors closed.


	9. Remembrances

Disclaimer: See chapter eight.

A/N: I'm back! Had to take a while off for school…apparently my mom wasn't all that keen on me staying up late to update…wonder why…Anyways, I've returned, and here's chapter nine. Oh, and remember, Lauren studies "ancient music," so that's why she has the CD player and the more recent music…just put that in so you wouldn't get confused. Also, this chapter is rather depressing, but it had to be done.

**Chapter Nine: Remembrances**

"Come in," Lauren said, quickly drying her eyes as she turned to greet her visitor. She was hoping that Wesley wouldn't notice that she had been crying, but luck was not on her side.

"What's wrong?" he asked, sitting beside her and putting his arms around her to offer some comfort.

"Just some work for my classes that I was catching up on," Lauren said, pointing to the CD player that was sitting on her bed. "Some of the old music…it's rather sad. Reminds me of things I'd like to forget."

"Like your father?"

Lauren stiffened immediately. She hadn't told Wesley about her father's death, and she didn't think her sister had. "So how does he know?" she asked herself.

"Your mom told us when she first contacted the ship," Wesley said, answering the question she hadn't even asked. "Why didn't you tell me?"

"You didn't ask," Lauren said, pulling away from him and walking to the window. "Besides, we were busy with other things…"

"You could've told me, you know. It's not like I wouldn't understand."

"I know. You were the one person that I could have told, the one person who would understand, and I didn't. I don't know why I didn't tell you, but I didn't. I can't explain it, but it felt like I couldn't, despite everything."

"You felt like you couldn't trust me," Wesley said. "Is that it?"

"I don't know why I thought it!" Lauren said, beginning to cry again. "I don't know why I didn't think I could trust you, and by the time I felt I could, it was too late! We were leaving, and I didn't think I'd see you again! How was I supposed to know…" She stopped for a moment to collect herself, and then continued. "How was I supposed to know we'd end up together again? I didn't know about the danger until Mom contacted the Enterprise. I've been in the dark about all of this as much as you have, maybe even more so." She pushed the CD player off of her bed-letting the instrument crash on the floor-and sank down onto her bed, breaking down completely.

Wesley was stunned. He had thought that Lauren knew the circumstances of her father's death. He wondered how long it had been, and how long Lauren had carried the anguish inside of her. He slowly walked over to her bed and sat down next to her. Lauren laid her head on Wesley's shoulder and continued crying. He put his arms around her again, this time holding her until she stopped crying.

"I know you probably don't want to answer this," he started slowly. "And believe me, you don't have to if you don't want to…"

"It's OK," Lauren said, sitting up and drying her eyes a second time. "I should've told you this earlier. It was a couple of years ago, about 8 or 9 months after Audra was born. Dad was away on a business trip, and Willa and I were at home watching Audra so Mom could get some rest. Around lunchtime, I was carrying Audra into the living room so she could eat in the sunlight, when I got this blinding headache. I fell into the wall, and I would've dropped Audra if Willa hadn't grabbed a hold of me when I fell. I felt that something wasn't right, because I never got headaches like that before.

A few hours went by, and when Mom woke up, we told her about the headache. She was about to say something when there was a knock on the front door. Mom handed Audra to Willa, and went to answer the door. I knew then that something was wrong, because Mom didn't come back into the kitchen right away. So Willa and I snuck into the living room to hear some of the conversation. We hid, so Mom wouldn't know we were there. We saw Dad's boss standing in the doorway, and he had this look on his face…Mom was crying really hard…we already had a pretty good idea of what had happened, so Willa and I went back into the kitchen and sat at the table.

A few minutes later, my mom came in and told us that there had been an accident. That's all I remember of my mom talking, because according to Willa, I passed out. When I came to, I was in my room, and the curtains were closed. My cousin Alex was sitting next to my bed, and he had been crying. I knew then that my father was dead, and I guess I passed out again, because I don't really remember anything after that."

"And you were alone?"

"Dora and Drew came to the funeral, and my cousins did too, of course. But yes, I was basically alone. There were some nights that I'd look out the window and imagine that I saw that stupid stepladder that we used leaning against my window sill, but then I'd remember…it was so hard, knowing that the one person I could've talked to wasn't there." Lauren leaned in closer to Wesley and rested her head on his shoulder. "I missed you the most then, because I knew that if we were back on Earth, you would've been there before anyone."

"If I had known, I would've been there," Wesley said, holding Lauren close to him. "You wouldn't have been alone."

"I thought of writing to your mom and letting her know, but I didn't. I guess I didn't think you would show up," Lauren said. "Stupid me. I know you better than that."

"You do know me better than that. It wouldn't have mattered how angry I was, or how upset I still was, I would have been there. You were there for me when my dad died, and I swear that if I had known, I would have been there for you."

"I know," Lauren said. "And believe me, it helps knowing that."

"You remembered the stepladder?" Wesley said after a moment's pause.

Lauren laughed. "Wesley, that was the mother of all delayed reactions," she said. "But yes, I did. I made so much noise that night, clumsy nine-year-old that I was."

"You would've made more noise if you had tried to come through the front door. It was after midnight, and you had those god-awful squeaky shoes…"

"I HATED those shoes…" Lauren said. "And they squeaked on the ladder too. But I made it, all the way up to the top."

"You were the last person I expected to see that night, but I saw you, outside the window, hanging on to the ladder with one hand and knocking on the window pane with the other. You stayed up half the night, just sitting with me."

"It was the only thing I could do," Lauren said. "I just wish I could have done more."

"Me too," Wesley said. "Me too."

* * *

A/N 2: To my reviewers… 

Star Trek Freak- Yeah, I like him too. Got a bit tired of him always getting the short end of the stick in the romance department, though…although I have a feeling that both our stories might have a happy ending for him. I've already got a semi-idea for a sequel, but that won't be happening for a while. Keep reading and reviewing! If you update, I'll update! It's a win-win situation!

It's me, get over it- I know! What'd Wesley ever do to them? All those stories are getting a teensy bit old…however, that 'Grandma Got Run Over By A Reindeer' parody that someone posted up here about him was pretty darn amusing…I'll keep up with the updating as best as I can. School's getting to be even more of a pain than normal, and my vacation's almost up. I'll try my best to update, if you try your best to review! It's another win-win situation!


	10. Eve OF Destruction, Part One

Disclaimer: see chapter nine.

A/N: Whoa…sorry this took such a long time to get posted. School was getting busy, and on top of that, I sprained my ankle on New Year's Eve (incredible genius that I am). Here is chapter 10, and it's part one of a two parter…enjoy.

**Chapter Ten: Eve of Destruction, Part One**

"Captain, we are receiving a transmission from Libra XVII," said Data. "It appears that the Romulan attack is over."

Wesley looked up quickly from his work at the mention of the planet Lauren called home. It had been two weeks since they had helped Lauren and her family escape, and Lauren's fears about the length and intensity of the attack known to all.

"On screen," said Captain Picard. He turned to Wesley and said, "I believe there are a few people on this ship who would like to hear this message." Wesley nodded, then left the bridge to get Lauren and her family.

* * *

"Hungwy! Hungwy!" Audra said as she pulled on Willa's leg. The three of them were in their mother's room, and Willa made a surprised face as she felt the tugging. Lauren laughed at Willa's reaction and said, "I think she wants something to eat, Willa." 

Willa gave Lauren a death glare, which softened into a smile when she realized that Lauren was not-and probably would never-taking the look seriously.

"Wiwa, me hungwy!" Audra repeated, stomping her little foot. Aurora came out of her bedroom at the sound of her frustrated youngest daughter. "Sweetheart, what's wrong?" she asked as she picked up Audra.

"Me hungwy Mama," Audra said, sniffling slightly for dramatic effect. Lauren snickered slightly and Willa grinned at their sister's attempt at theatrics while their mother replicated some carrots for Audra. When the food was ready, Aurora put Audra on the couch next to Lauren and the carrots on the coffee table in front of them. Audra grinned at her mother and began to gobble down the carrots.

"Two years old and already a drama queen," Lauren said, patting Audra on the head as her little sister finished her food. "She's becoming more like Willa every day!"

Willa opened her mouth to bestow an undoubtedly snarky reply on Lauren when a buzzing noise that signaled a visitor sounded.

"Come in," they all said except for Audra, who sat and stared at the door instead. Lauren smiled as Wesley entered the room.

"Wes!" Audra cried gleefully. The two-year-old wiped her hands off on a napkin, then toddled over to Wesley and latched onto his leg, grinning the entire time.

"Hello Audra," Wesley said with a laugh, picking the toddler up as he spoke. "That was quite a greeting."

"Wup?" Audra said, tilting her head to one side and putting a quizzical look on her face. Wesley grinned. He had been around the little one long enough to know what her little nonsense words and phrases meant.

"Well, you and your mom and sisters need to come to the bridge with me," he said. "The Captain has something that he needs you all to see."

"Oh," Audra said simply. She then looked at Lauren and said, "Lauwen, me need help." Lauren walked over and took her sister from Wesley and promptly handed her off to Willa. "Willa's going to help you get cleaned up, OK? I need to go to my room and get cleaned up a bit myself. You got carrots on my shirt, you little goof." Audra grinned slyly and put her thumb in her mouth as Willa carried her off.

"I'll be right back," Lauren said to her mother and Wesley. She smiled warmly at Wesley as she walked out of the room. If she could have known what she would be seeing in a very short time, she wouldn't have been smiling.

* * *

"What message is so urgent that it requires our presence, Captain?" Aurora asked. They were all assembled on the bridge and were waiting to see the message. 

"It is a transmission from your home," Captain Picard replied. "We have reason to believe that the Romulan attack on Libra XVII is over." He motioned to Data, who played the message.

The screen lit up, and Aurora and her daughters gasped.

"Alex! Alex! It Alex!" Audra squealed, pointing at her cousin's face. "Lauwen, Wiwa, it Alex!"

"Hello Audra," Alex Scarlett said, a grin appearing on his haggard face. "Aunt Aurora, Willa, Lauren, it's good to see you all again."

"What is your message Alex?" Aurora said, cutting straight to the point in the way that only an aunt can.

"The attack is over," Alex began slowly. He paused, as if steeling himself for something terrible to come, and then continued. "The Romulans left the planet a few hours ago. However, there was massive destruction and damage left in their wake, and a few casualties." At the sound of the word 'casualties,' Lauren took an instinctive step backwards, and almost fell on a step. Wesley, who was standing behind her, caught her just in time.

"Who?" Lauren croaked, her voice breaking instinctively.

"The commanders of the army on the planet-all six of them," Alex said. His face softened into a look of sadness, and he then said, "The Carlson's house was also badly damaged, and the daughter and mother were killed by the Romulans."

Lauren's face turned pure white. Alyssa Carlson was one of her best friends, and had made the move to Libra XVII with her family a few days after Lauren did. She knew Alyssa had two sisters, so she asked "Which daughter?" The look on Alex's face was all she needed to know that Alyssa was dead.

"Lauren, I'm so sorry," Alex said. "Alyssa died a hero, though. We found the bodies of three Romulans in the ruins of the house, in the same room as Alyssa."

Lauren said nothing. She was in shock. Alex looked sorrowfully at his cousin, and then continued.

"Many of the houses on our street were destroyed," he said, watching his aunt and cousins' reactions increase steadily from shock to sorrow as he spoke. "Aunt Rory, I'm sorry, but your house is gone. I'm afraid it was one of the houses that are completely in ruins. But there are still some houses yet standing. There is something else, too. We all hid underground at the signal that the Romulans were attacking. Chris, John, and I were able to set up cameras and sound equipment that are so tiny the Romulans would never be able to detect them before we hid. We believe that there is something on the tapes that you need to hear. Captain Picard, is there anywhere on the ship that my aunt and cousins can review the tapes privately?"

"They can view them in my Ready Room," Captain Picard said. "Mrs. Scarlett, if you and your daughters would follow me, we can have the tapes ready for you when you get there."

They bid goodbye to Alex, and followed Captain Picard to his Ready Room. Aurora led her daughters with dignity and grace off of the bridge, despite the fact that their hearts were breaking. Lauren walked behind Willa, staring straight ahead, and knowing that what awaited them in the Ready Room would not be good.

* * *

A/N 2: Shout out time 

Star Trek Freak: See? I kept my promise! Seriously though, your stories…wow! They were really good. I'll try and add some more memories in future chapters, but the idea for this chapter and the next needed to come out. About the leaving you in suspense…sorry, but this two-parter requires it! I'll post the next part soon, though. In the meantime, please review (and work on writing that sequel)! (kidding about the sequel work…take your time on that…can't have you burning out on ideas…)


	11. Eve Of Destrutction, Part Two

Disclaimer: see chapter ten.

A/N: Here it is, Part Two. Enjoy.

**Chapter Eleven: Eve of Destruction, Part Two**

When they reached Picard's Ready Room, they found that the tapes were all set up and ready for them to view. Aurora had made the decision during the walk to leave Audra at the play area that was reserved for children aboard the Enterprise, believing-rightly so-that Audra was too young to view the tapes.

"Are you ready, Mrs. Scarlett?" Picard asked. Aurora-who had taken on the appearance of one who has aged very quickly in a very short time-nodded and said, "I am ready, Captain, but I cannot speak for my daughters."

Willa nodded and said, "I'm ready." She turned to Lauren, who was as pale as the moon and silent as the grave, and gently asked, "Lauren, are you ready?"

"Yes, I'm ready," Lauren said, finally speaking, but in a voice that was hollow and haggard and not at all her own. It was obvious that she was not ready by any stretch of the mind, but Lauren knew that her mother and sister would not contest her decision. "Being the stubborn one in the family certainly has its advantages," she often said, and never was this truer than at that present moment.

Captain Picard pushed a button, and the tapes began to play. Moments later, they were looking at their homeland. Rather, what was left of their homeland. What they saw was not at all what they had left. It was a shadow of their former home, a wasteland of charred buildings and desolation as far as the eye could see.

Willa sobbed into her mother's shoulder as images of once beautiful buildings and homes, now completely destroyed, played on the screen. Lauren cried silently as the images changed to ones of her college, her home, the park, and the club that she and Alyssa had worked at their freshman year.

The mere thought of Alyssa, her once gregarious and energetic friend, lying dead made Lauren want to scream and sob, but she was determined not to cry in front of a Starfleet officer. The next image, however, broke whatever resolve not to lose herself in tears she had left. Lauren gasped audibly as the image shifted from the boathouse to Alyssa's house. At one time, it had been a proud Victorian home, with spacious rooms and a large attic. Now it was rubble, the second floor partially collapsed into the first, and the attic completely and utterly destroyed by the Romulans.

"Damn them," Lauren thought as she shook with anger and grief. "Damn them to hell for doing this to Alyssa! Damn them for doing this to all of us!" At that moment, something moving amongst the rubble caught her eye. She moved closer to the screen, her body shaking, to see what it was. Closer inspection revealed it to be what Lauren recognized as the fire brigade from her town carrying a stretcher with a cloth over it. Lauren nearly retched when she realized that the cloth was covering a body, a body that was probably Alyssa or her mother.

Lauren had nearly succeeded at pushing the thought from her mind when she froze. Her eyes widened as she watched the stretcher tilt slightly and the cloth slide from the top of the body, revealing Alyssa's face. Lauren made a strange noise in her throat and started to back away from the screen. This was the final straw, seeing Alyssa dead on the stretcher. Lauren now had to believe what she was praying was a miscommunication: her best friend was dead, killed in battle by the Romulans, but not before taking three of them to the grave with her.

Lauren continued to back away from the screen, knocking over a few chairs in the process. Time was slowing down, and she was only vaguely aware of what was going on around her. She only semi-noticed Captain Picard tapping his communication device, but couldn't hear what he was saying. She was vaguely aware of her sister reaching for her, saying her name gently, and a voice on the tape that she didn't recognize beginning to speak. After what seemed like forever, she was at the doors. She turned towards them, causing them to open, and ran from the room.

* * *

Lauren ran as fast as she could to her room, down corridors and around bends, the tears she had been holding back blurring her vision. She stopped in front of the door to her quarters, and began to blindly punch numbers into the keypad. "I will not break down out here!" she ordered herself as she tried number combinations. "I will not let them see me lose control! I will NOT cry in this hallway! I WILL NOT LET THEM SEE ME LOSE CONTROL!" she screamed to herself, knowing that she was fighting a losing battle. 

After trying a seemingly endless string of number combinations, the doors opened, and Lauren ran into the front room of her quarters. She stopped short of running to her bedroom when she felt that there was someone else in the room with her. She turned to face the replicator, and saw Wesley standing in front of it, waiting for her.

Lauren could no longer hold her tears back. As Wesley began walking towards her, she broke down crying, and by the time he reached her, she was nearing hysterics: crying, sobbing, and shaking. Once again, she felt like time was standing still. She became vaguely aware of the fact that she had sunk to the floor, and that Wesley was holding her in his arms, rocking her back and forth, and whispering softly to her that everything would be all right. Lauren put her arms around him and cried into his shoulder, finally allowing herself to lose control.

* * *

Lauren opened her eyes and looked around the room. The first thing that she noticed was that she was no longer on the floor. She was lying on the couch, and Wesley was once again standing in front of the replicator, this time facing it, obviously trying to . 

Lauren's hand went to her face, hoping that the past few hours had only been a horrible nightmare. When she felt the tears, still fresh on her face, her heart dropped. It hadn't been a dream: Her home was really gone and her best friend was really dead.

"You're awake," Wesley said as he sat down next to her. Lauren leaned her head on his shoulder, and felt his arms go around her again.

"Not for lack of trying," Lauren said. "This all feels like a nightmare. And God, I wish it was."

Wesley was about to reply when the Captain's voice filled the silence.

"Captain Picard to Ensign Crusher."

Wesley tapped his communicator and said, "Yes sir?"

"We need to speak to Lauren. I know she is not feeling her best right now, but this is a very important matter concerning the tapes."

"Yes sir," Wesley said. He turned to Lauren and said, "I know you don't want to go, but what if I went with you?"

"You can do that?" Lauren asked.

"They couldn't make me leave if they tried," Wesley said with a rakish grin. Lauren smiled slightly and said, "Let's get this over with."

* * *

"Lauren, on behalf of the crew, I would like to offer condolences on the loss of your friend Alyssa," Captain Picard began. "My crew and I understand what it is like to lose a close friend. I understand the two of you were friends for a long time." 

"Thank you Captain," Lauren said. "Your sympathies are well appreciated." She had managed to compose herself before leaving her quarters, and true to his word, Wesley was standing beside her, holding her hand.

"You're welcome. Now to the matter at hand," Picard said. "There is something that you need to know. After you left, the tapes played a conversation between a few of the Romulans. They mentioned that they hadn't found who they were looking for, and that the girl defended her friend's location well, taking it to her grave. We have decided that since it was one of your friends that was killed, you are the one that they Romulans are searching for. They weren't after your planet…"

"They were after me," Lauren said quietly.

"Do you have any idea why they would want you?" Picard asked.

"I don't know," Lauren said. "I know there was trouble with my father, but other than that…" She trailed off into silence.

"We will be working to find out why they are after you. In the meantime, your safety is top priority, and it is the opinion of myself and the crew that you are not safe here."

"I understand," Lauren said. "So I am to be exiled?"

"Not exiled," Picard said, feeling very sorry for the young woman who had to endure so much in such a short time. "Hidden, for the sake of your own safety."

"Then she won't be hidden alone," Wesley said, speaking for the first time in minutes.

"Wesley, what the devil do you mean by that?" Picard asked.

"I'll go with her," Wesley said, holding Lauren's hand tighter. "She's going to need someone to take care of her, wherever she's being hidden. One of the other ensigns can take over my duties here, but right now, my loyalties lie elsewhere. With all due respect Captain Picard, no one is going to stop me from going with her."

Picard stared at Wesley for a moment, as did Lauren. Neither of them had expected Wesley to voluntarily exile himself from his family as well as his fellow crewmembers. Finally Picard spoke.

"Wesley, even though I believe that Lauren would be safer on her own, you make an excellent point. The two of you will pack your bags immediately, and we will find your hiding place while you pack."

Lauren nodded her thanks to Captain Picard and left to go pack, Wesley following close behind. "Wesley," Picard said, putting a hand on the young man's shoulder.

"Yes Captain?"

"Your loyalty to Lauren is extraordinary, and it is obvious that you care for her a great deal. You are doing a very brave thing. Your father would be proud. Now go on. I still have to tell your mother that you're leaving with Lauren."

Wesley smiled and left the room, knowing that he and Lauren would not see their families for a very long time. He went to his room and began to pack his things, leaving for a life of exile so that he could protect Lauren from the Romulans.

* * *

A/N 2: Shout outs! 

It's me, get over it: Sorry about the suspense thing. On the bright side, the suspense has ended! Hey, it's ok about not reviewing chapter nine. You reviewed this one, and you still like the story, so I figure it's a plus. Keep on reading and reviewing. It's about to get interesting…

Star Trek Freak: Well thanks! It was no problem. If a story is good, I'll say so. I'm pretty damned blunt when I don't like something, so if I didn't like it, you would've known. It's in that head of yours, eh? Cool! Can't wait to read it…anyways, keep on reading and reviewing! Like I said, it's about to get very interesting…


	12. Escape To Kataan V

Disclaimer: see previous chapters.

A/N: Funny how life seems to catch up to you…I am truly sorry that I haven't updated in such a long time. But now that things have straightened themselves out, I can start updating again! So here's Chapter Twelve…enjoy!

**Chapter Twelve: Escape to Kataan V**

"We have decided to put you here," Worf said, gesturing at the planet outside the window. "Kataan V is an abandoned planet that the Federation uses as a safeguard for people who need to be hidden."

"Will there be any other people on the planet while we are there?" Lauren asked.

"The safe houses are many miles apart," Worf answered. "The major concern is for your safety, and you will be safe there."

"What if one of us gets sick?" Wesley asked. "Are there any doctors around that would be able to reach us? Is there medicine in case a doctor can't reach us?"

"Everything is taken care of, Wesley," Worf replied, becoming slightly annoyed at all the questioning. "There will be medicine provided. If you have any more questions about it, ask your mother or Nurse Ogawa."

"There's one more thing I'd like to know," Lauren asked meekly, fearful that the tall and mighty Klingon would become more pissed off than he already was.

"What is it?" Worf asked, softening slightly (by Klingon standards, anyways…) at the quiet tone of voice.

"Will I be able to stay in contact with my mother and sisters?" Lauren asked. "I do not want them to worry about me while I'm…" her voice trailed off for a moment before she finished. "While I'm away."

"I'm sorry, Miss Scarlett," Worf said, giving Lauren a look that came as close to pity as a Klingon could give. "But for the sake of your family's safety, and also for the sake of yours and Wesley's safety, you will not be able to contact them directly." Lauren's reply was prevented by a sudden buzzing noise.

"Attention all crew members," Picard's voice said over the loudspeaker. "A Romulan Warbird has been detected on our scanners. The ship is rapidly approaching, and we believe that an attack on the Enterprise is imminent. Everyone who is not departing the ship or is needed at his or her posts, please go to your quarters and remain there until further notice. I repeat, if you are not included in the above exceptions, you are to go to your quarters and remain until an order to leave them is given." There was a long pause, and then Worf spoke.

"We need to hurry," he said. "Wesley, Lauren, follow me to the transport room. We need to get you two onto Kataan V before the Romulans reach us."

"We were told we would have time to say goodbye," Lauren said, now even more scared than before at the prospect of the Romulan attack. "Will we still be able to say goodbye to our families?"

"Not if you want to get off of this ship alive," Worf said bluntly as the three of them exited the room. "Now come on, we need to hurry and get you to the transport room if the two of you are to be transported safely."

* * *

"We're ready, captain," the Romulan commander said. "We have the Enterprise in our sights." 

"Good work," his leader said. "Lock on the target, commander."

The commander nodded and began pushing buttons. After a few moments, he said, "Target locked in, captain."

"Fire at will."

"Aye, captain," the commander said. He then pushed a button that released the Warbird's photon torpedoes, sending the torpedoes flying towards the Enterprise.

The former Romulan Commander-and now Captain-Sela smiled and rubbed her hands together. "And so it begins," she said. "The girl will be dead soon, and her last dying thoughts will be of regretting how wrong her family was to cross the Romulan Empire."

* * *

Worf, Lauren, and Wesley were running to the transport room when the first torpedoes hit, the force of their explosions knocking Lauren into Wesley as the ship tilted. 

"What was that?" Lauren asked, making a quick guess at what the response would be.

"Photon torpedo," Worf replied as they started running again, shaking along with the ship as a second and third blast hit the ship. "The Romulans are attacking."

They ran faster and faster, the transport room coming closer and closer to them as the torpedo blasts shook the ship. The force of the blasts almost knocked Lauren off her feet, but she stayed upright and running, the thought of the transport room dead ahead and an escape to safety running through her mind. _Her mind…_

Lauren began to feel a slight pain building in her head as she ran. "Oh no," she thought. "Please, not now. Not now…" But pain is a thing that doesn't take orders, and it intensified with each blast of the photon torpedoes., until it finally became too much for Lauren to bear. As a particularly loud blast sounded, Lauren screamed in pain. Wesley turned around sharply, just in time to see the force of the accompanying explosion knock Lauren to the floor.

"Lauren!" Wesley screamed as he ran to her. She was lying on the floor, her eyes fluttering as she tried to sit up.

"I think I'm ok," Lauren said, even as the force of another explosion caused her to scream in terror and slump against Wesley's shoulder in pain.

"No time to pass out," Wesley said. "You can't walk like this, either."

"What do you suggest, then?"

"Don't worry, I have an idea…"

* * *

"Worf, where are they?" Commander Riker asked, looking worried. Just then, Wesley burst into the room, carrying Lauren in his arms. 

"We're here," he said as he gently set Lauren's feet on the floor. He looked at his mother, who was standing next to Commander Riker, and said, "Mom, will we have a brain scanner down there?"

"Yes, you will," Dr. Crusher said. "But forget that now. You two need to get on the transport pad. We have to get you down to the planet now, before the Romulans discover you have escaped."

Wesley took Lauren's hand and they walked quickly to the transport pad. As they stepped onto it, another explosion rocked the ship. Lauren instinctively grabbed Wesley and held him close in fear. Wesley put his arms around Lauren and whispered, "We're going to be all right, you'll see. We'll get out of here safely, I promise you."

"Energize," Commander Riker said. Lauren closed her eyes as she and Wesley disappeared from the transport pad.

* * *

A few moments later, Lauren opened her eyes. She and Wesley were standing in front of a house, and as she looked around, she noticed a sandy beach a little more than 10 feet away from them. They had made it safely. 

"Told you we'd make it," Wesley said, laughing a slightly strangled laugh. He hadn't been at all sure that they would make it, but he didn't want to scare Lauren any more than she already was. "We're safe. The Romulans can't hurt us now."

"We're safe," Lauren repeated, as if she was trying to reassure herself. "And they don't even know we escaped…" With that, she fainted.

Wesley picked Lauren up gently and carried her to the house. As he went through the doorway, he looked down at the girl and whispered, "Welcome home."

* * *

**It's me, get over it**: (does a dance to go with the Wesley cheer.) Sorry…was very catchy. Thanks for loving it, and as long as you eventually review, I'm happy. Keep on reading and reviewing! 

**Morwen**: (blinks repeatedly.) Wow, talk about a weird coincidence…Anyways, thanks for reading this. It's hard to hate someone that adorable…he is a pretty cute little space rat, isn't he…Oh, he'll have a good ending all right. I can just about guarantee that. Keep on reading and reviewing, and I promise he'll get a good ending!


	13. Revelations, Part One

Disclaimer: see previous chapters.

A/N: School sucks. My school is still in session, which really sucks, but the bright side is that finals are coming up. Anyways, I've taken a break from trying to salvage my Algebra 2 grade to bring you all another chapter! Writing this stuff down first really helps…on with the show/story/whatever!

**Chapter Thirteen: Revelations, Part One**

The brutal Romulan attack lasted for another hour after Lauren and Wesley had made their escape. After they were sure the Warbird had left, Captain Picard made his rounds to survey the damage to the ship, finally ending up in Sickbay. Thankfully, no one had been injured, so it was quiet, except for the murmuring of voices in the office. He rapped sharply on the door, and entered the room, where he found Dr. Crusher and Aurora Scarlett sitting at the former's desk, talking.

"I hope I'm not interrupting anything," Picard said.

"No, you didn't interrupt anything," Aurora replied. "We were just talking about our children and how worried we are."

"You have nothing to worry about," Picard told them. "Wesley and Lauren have been safely beamed down to Kataan V, and they will remain safe there." Upon hearing that, Aurora breathed a visible sigh of relief.

"Have you heard anything from them yet?" she asked.

"That is the reason I came here. We are expecting a transmission from Wesley very soon."

"Won't that compromise their safety?" Aurora asked, still fearful for her daughter.

"Not at all," said the Captain. "The planet's communication channels remain untraceable and undetectable. The reason we are not allowing direct contact with Lauren is because, in the event of a Romulan attack in which we are successfully boarded, we do not want her to be found out. They would surely take the opportunity to execute you and your oldest daughter and kidnap your youngest daughter before Lauren's very eyes. We would spare her that upsetting sight." Aurora nodded, understanding what was being said.

"Riker to Picard," a voice said.

Picard tapped his communicator. "Yes, Number One?"

"We are receiving a transmission from Kataan V. I trust that Beverly and Aurora want to see it?" The women nodded excitedly.

Picard smiled and tapped the communicator again. "We will be there shortly."

* * *

"Captain Picard, we have safely arrived on Kataan V," Wesley said. "You can stop worrying now, Mom." 

Beverly smiled. They were on the bridge, watching the transmission from Wesley and Lauren.

"Would it be safe to assume that there were no incidents when you arrived?" Data asked.

"No," Wesley said, looking slightly confused. "Why do you ask?"

"I assumed that this would be a transmission from both of you," Data said. "But I do not see Lauren, so I am curious."

"Ah," Wesley said, getting the point. "Then there was a slight incident."

"What happened?" Aurora asked, looking rather scared.

"Nothing to worry about, Mrs. Scarlett," Wesley said quickly. "She just fainted. She's upstairs sleeping now. I'm no doctor, but I would put it down to extreme emotional and physical exhaustion. She's never been in the middle of a Romulan attack before."

"That may be," Aurora said. "I understand she had one of her headaches again?"

"Yes," Wesley said. "I think that the stress of everything brought them on. But like I said, she's resting now. I can show you, if you'd like." Aurora nodded, and the screen changed to a bedroom in the house. Lauren was lying on the bed, fast asleep, and smiling slightly, as if she was dreaming pleasantly. This dispelled Aurora's remaining fears and made her smile before she left the bridge, and the screen soon switched back to Wesley, who was now smiling as well.

"I told you she was all right," he said, and then he became serious. "Mother, I'd like to speak to you privately, if it's not too much trouble." As soon as he said it, Beverly knew that something was very, very wrong.

* * *

"So what you're saying is that you believe that you know the cause of Lauren's headaches?" 

"Yes, and it's not stress," Wesley said.

"So you lied to Lauren's mother."

"It was only to spare her from being even more scared."

Beverly smiled. "Then you meant well. That I can understand and condone. Continue."

"I think it may be a neurological problem," Wesley said. "Mrs. Scarlett has said that Lauren's been having these headaches off and on since she was 15. It has to be a neurological problem; stress couldn't be causing headaches lasting this long. It's definitely something else."

"I did wonder why you asked about that brain scanner…"

"Mom, you know I always have a very good reason when I ask about something."

"All right then, Doctor Wesley. Any more theories?"

Wesley snorted with laughter. "Actually, I do have a theory. Well, it's more like a very good, most likely the truth kind of theory. Do you remember when Lauren's dad used to tell us those stories about his ancestors and how they all had powers?"

"Ah yes," Beverly said, smiling. "About how they could fly and all sorts of other things. They were lovely stories."

"They're not just stories," Wesley said. "I did some research into Lauren's family history when I decided on the supposed cause. Apparently, an ancestor of Lauren's who lived in the 1500s was born at the exact moment when all the planets in the solar system lined up. I believe the phenomenon was referred to as syzygy."

"It is," Beverly said, wondering where this was leading.

"It gets better," Wesley said. "There was also a relative on her mother's side born on the exact same day, at the **exact same time**. Both ancestors are listed as having telekinesis. According to my research, each progressing generation of the family was more powerful than the last. Lauren's cousins all have some degree of this power. But then we come to Willa and Lauren, who have doubly inherited this power, naturally making them stronger."

"Are they like you, then?"

"Possibly more powerful," Wesley said. "The point is, Willa came into her powers with no problem, but **Lauren didn't**. The others came into theirs when they were 15. Lauren's headaches started then, but she didn't get hers."

"If what your saying is true, then something is blocking the powers from coming to fruition," Beverly said, quickly processing what she just learned. "Do a brain scan on her and send me the results. I'll try to determine what is wrong, but I can't guarantee anything."

"If there's nothing you can do, then maybe there's something I can do," Wesley said. "The Traveler taught me a way to open the mental pathways of others if they were blocked. Maybe it will work for Lauren."

"I just hope you know what you're doing, Wesley."

"Don't worry, Mom. I know exactly what I'm doing."

* * *

Lauren opened her eyes and quickly sat up. She scanned the room, trying to get a handle on her new surroundings. Looking out the window, she saw the beach, and remembered what had happened. After a few moments, she went downstairs to look for Wesley. She found him in the kitchen, sitting at the table with papers spread all over it. As she came into the room, he looked up and smiled at her. 

"Welcome back," he said as she sat down next to him. "You were asleep for a long time."

"I must have been," Lauren said. "It feels like it's been days. Was the transmission successful?"

"Yes," Wesley replied. "I actually just finished talking to my mother about your headaches. We had a very interesting discussion."

"Is that what all this is about?" Lauren asked, motioning to the papers. Wesley explained to her what they had talked about, showed her the research, and explained about the brain scan. After he had finished, Lauren looked at the pictures, letting everything started to sink in. As she flipped through the pictures, she noticed one thing they all had in common, and she gasped.

"What is it?" Wesley asked.

Lauren touched her necklace, and the necklaces of the pictures in front of her, and said, "I think I know why the Romulans are after me."

* * *

A/N 2: SHOUT OUT TIME! Oops…(removes Caps Lock) 

It's me, get over it- (does the Wesley dances.) Man, these are fun, and a great way to exercise! Sorry it took a little longer than expected for me to get this up. School started to pick up, and then I got a part in the school musical, so that took up a lot of my time. (In case you want to know, it was Copacabana…ye gads, that song…I shudder just thinking of it…) But here it is! Hope you enjoy!

Star Trek Freak- To answer your questions: 1) You'll find out next chapter. 2) You'll find out next chapter. 3) See answer #2. Sorry, but I can't reveal everything!

Christiana Anderson- First, nice username, very pretty. Second, thanks for the review. I hope you keep enjoying this story.

* * *

Now, as I said to Star Trek Freak, I can't reveal everything. But I can give you all something to chew on: Willa isn't the only older sibling Lauren has. The question is: where's the other one, and what part will he/she play in all of this? Let theory forming commence…NOW! 


	14. Revelations, Part Two

Disclaimer: See previous chapters.

A/N: What a crazy summer…summer school, work, getting fired, getting another job, it's all been a blur. And in that blur, I realized I neglected this story. Well, I am making up for it now. Here is the second part of Revelations.

**Chapter Fourteen: Revelations, Part Two**

"I remember my father telling me about an ancestor who believed that each person has a special animal or insect that guides and protects us," Lauren said. "My dad's side of the family keeps the tradition. That's why I have this necklace."

"What does the necklace have to do with the Romulans wanting your powers?" Wesley asked. "I didn't think they were big on jewelry…"

"When I was looking through your research on my ancestors, I noticed something. All of the people were wearing some kind of necklace. I read that the necklace helped them control their powers. The information also says that the necklaces were the main catalyst in the person receiving his or her powers. Willa got hers when she was 15, like every other member of the family, but I didn't."

"Because you didn't have the necklace," Wesley said. "Which meant the powers had no outlet, and became backed up. That must be what's causing the headaches."

"It's also why the Romulans want me," Lauren said. "They must know somehow that I've got the necklace back. They get me, they get the necklace, and then they get my powers. But why are the headaches continuing if I have the necklace back?"

"Have you been sick recently? Guilt? Stress? Exhaustion?"

"You're going to exhaust yourself if you keep rapid-fire questioning," Lauren said with a smile. "And no, none of them. I'm not on any medication, either, so that can't be it."

"We'll figure this out," Wesley said, pulling Lauren into his arms.

Lauren rested her head on Wesley's shoulder. "This is getting weird, even for my family," she thought. "What's wrong with me?"

* * *

"DAMN IT!" Sela swore as the moderately damaged Romulan vessel pulled away from the Enterprise. "The Enterprise is stronger than I remember." Just then, a Romulan official entered and whispered something in her ear. Sela turned to him slowly, her face a mask of anger. 

"What do you mean, she escaped?"

* * *

"We don't know how she was able to escape," the officer said. "But we have a sneaking suspicion that she was not alone." 

"Explain," Sela said suspiciously as she paced around her War Room. If the girl's family escaped as well, all was lost.

"The son of the ship's doctor, Doctor Crusher, has rejoined the Enterprise crew. A scan of the ship revealed that he is missing as well."

Sela's anger turned into an amused grin. "So Wesley Crusher has returned to the Enterprise. From all I've heard, if rumor is true, he is much more powerful than he was when he left. Is this true?" The officer nodded. "Two of the galaxy's most powerful children have escaped from me. How they did it, I do not know. But I will find them, and when I do, they will not escape again."

* * *

Sela stalked out of the War Room and down to the cells where the Romulan prisoners were kept. She needed to inform one of them of this newest development. 

In the depths of the Romulan vessel, a young man lay beaten and bruised in a prison cell. His hair was a medium brown, and if he hadn't been sleeping, his eyes would have been open, revealing a brilliant blue color.

His slumber was interrupted rudely by a zap of electricity. "DAMN IT!" he shouted loudly, waking up quickly.

"Get up," said a commanding female voice.

Lincoln sat up and looked to see where the voice was coming from and immediately wished he hadn't. "What do you want?" he asked, a fierce look on his face.

Sela smiled, a sight that chilled Lincoln's heart. "Well Lincoln, I just had an interesting meeting with one of my lieutenants. Can you guess what he told me?"

Lincoln's heart plummeted to his feet. If his guess was right, then it meant Lauren-sweet, kind, innocent Lauren-was dead, and there was nothing he could do.

"I see you have a general idea of what we talked about," Sela said. Her grin faded. "But unfortunately, you are mistaken. Your dear, sweet Lauren has escaped. With Wesley Crusher, newly rejoined with his Enterprise family, no less. We haven't been able to find either of them."

Inside, Lincoln wasn't surprised that Wesley was involved. Wesley and Lauren had always been two of a kind, getting each other into and out of trouble at the drop of a hat. They always watched out for each other, and apparently, this time was no different. But outwardly, he displayed a look of stunned disbelief.

Sela saw through the façade immediately and angrily pushed the button on the wall, sending current after current of electricity through Lincoln's body, sending him crashing to the floor.

"Don't worry," she said evilly. "This pain you feel will be over when I have the four of you here. Of course, by the time I've finished with you, you won't be feeling much of anything anymore." With a bone-chillingly evil laugh, Sela walked out of the room.

As Lincoln lay on the floor, drifting into unconsciousness, his thoughts were of Lauren, and praying that Wesley kept his sister safe.

* * *

A/N: OOH, CLIFFIE! Raise your hand if you expected THAT! Anyways, I have some people I need to shout-out to. 

Blue Eyed Dragon Girl- If it isn't a word, it is now! By the way, loved your story. I hope you keep reading this one and reviewing it. I'll keep reading and reviewing yours…I promise!

Kat Solo- Well thanks! I hope you enjoyed this chapter, and that you'll enjoy the next one just as much.

Star Trek Freak- (cries for poor Wesley) He just keeps getting more and more pain! But your story is coming along GREAT too…I feel so bad for Kathryn. I know how she feels about losing a good friend…happened to me. Keep on reading and reviewing!

It's me, get over it- I can't help it…I'm a Wesley-sap. I love seeing him be all good and sweet and kind too…'cause when he was on the show, you'd get to see that smile…what a smile it was…anyways (shakes herself out of Wesley-induced stupor), I'm glad you still enjoy this story. And don't worry if it takes you a while to review…look how long it's taken me to post this chapter! I consider that even.


	15. Dreams And Diagnosis

Disclaimer: you know it.

A/N: GAH! FORGOT TO UPDATE…MUST REMEDY! Also, on a side note, the date right now is the 17th of October, 11:15 p.m. in the evening…I'M FINALLY 18! WOOP! That is all…now ON WITH THE DRAMA!

**Chapter Fifteen: Dreams and Diagnosis**

Lauren was doing what she always did when she was upset or worried: walking. She decided to take a walk along the beach and when the time was right, she would watch the sunset. Finally, she found a place near some rocks, and sat down. As she looked out to sea, her mind drifted back to a time when things were simpler, when things were easier. A time long before everything that had happened since her visit to her grandmother's house.

* * *

_"Come ON, Lauren!" screamed Willa. "We're gonna miss it! Stop taking so long!"_

_"Hold on!" Lauren yelled back as she struggled with her shoes. "Can you help me, Willa? I STILL can't get it right!" Her very impatient 6-year-old sister stomped over to her and tied her shoes quickly._

_"Now let's go!" Willa said, dragging the hapless 4-year-old behind her. "We don't want to miss it!"_

_The two children ran down the beach, finally reaching their parents at their spot on the beach. Lauren looked around, as if trying to find someone. She grinned as she saw 4-year-old Wesley Crusher dragging his mother and father down the beach with one hand, saying "We're gonna miss it!" as he did._

_Soon they were all seated, and the children were assured that they had not missed it. They watched in amazement as the sun began to sink behind the waves._

_"Isn't that cool, Wes?" Lauren asked her friend._

_"Yeah…really cool!" he replied._

_"You'll appreciate them more when you're older," Lauren's father said. "Who knows? Maybe by then you'll be seeing more than the sunset. Maybe you'll be seeing galaxies, other planets, who knows?" Wesley grinned and looked at his father, who grinned back and tousled his son's hair. Those were his exact plans._

_Lauren wrinkled her nose at her father, and leaned over to Willa. "Sure," she said to her sister in a voice too low for Wesley to hear. "Like that'll ever happen."

* * *

_

Lauren half-smiled, half-snorted at the memory of that sunset. It was one of the earliest she could remember of the joint vacations her family took with the Crushers, and one of her favorites. She closed her eyes, trying to remember more, and fell asleep.

* * *

_A haze was all around Lauren. She was a baby, and she was crying. A little boy, no more than 8 years old, came over to her and started tickling her feet. She laughed and held her arms out, and he picked her up and carried her over to her baby blanket. He dangled toys above her head, and she reached for them, baby-squealing with glee._

_Suddenly, he turned to look over his shoulder. He looked back at her, his face not at all happy as it had been before with the toys and the tickling. He wrapped Lauren in the blanket and picked her up. He whispered to her, telling her it would be ok, and he wouldn't let the bad lady hurt her. He gently put her on the ground between two rose bushes, and ran away._

_Somewhere, wherever the boy had gone, a lady screamed…

* * *

_

Lauren screamed and her hand flew to her forehead as a painful headache overtook her. She was about to close her eyes when she saw Wesley kneel down next to her in the sand.

"Another headache?" he asked, looking concerned.

"Yeah," Lauren said. "But there was something else too."

"What?"

"A dream. It was weird, like it was a memory or something."

"What happened in it?"

"I was a baby. I was lying on my back, in the grass, and I was crying. Then a little boy-no more than 8 years old, so it couldn't have been you-came over and started tickling my toes. Then he carried me over to a baby blanket and started playing with me, dangling toys over my head to make me laugh. Suddenly, he got afraid…he wrapped me in the blanket and carried me over to a few rose bushes…he was telling me I would be safe from the bad lady. He put me on the ground between two of them, then ran away. I heard a woman scream…then I woke up."

"You think there's a connection?"

"There has to be," Lauren said, thinking about the dream. "But it doesn't seem like a dream. I knew the rose bushes…they were from a house we used to visit on Acana VI. The baby blanket…it was mine when I was little. I still have it."

"It has to be a memory then," Wesley said.

"Then why can't I remember it?" Lauren replied as they sat together and watched the sun fall beneath the waves. After a few moments, they went inside.

* * *

Lauren sat up slowly. Wesley had just finished performing the brain scan, and was sending the data to the Enterprise. 

"That felt very weird," she said. "So, when do we find out the results?"

"Soon. My mother should be sending them back within 10 minutes."

Lauren nodded, a somber expression on her face. "What are our options if your mother can't figure it out?"

"There's a process that I learned from the Traveler that might work," Wesley said. "The person performing it actually goes into the mind of the other person and opens the mental channels that are blocked. However, there is a chance that something could go wrong. I've seen cases where the person receiving the treatment went into a coma or died. Some of them came out of it with mental damage; some severe, some not so severe. The point is, there are risks involved."

"Aren't there always?" Lauren asked as the computer started beeping and feeding out information.

Wesley looked at the paper and frowned. "Nothing. They couldn't find anything out. As far as the scanner knows, your brain is perfectly normal."

"Let's try the other procedure," Lauren said, and then interrupted Wesley when he tried to protest. "Whatever the risks are to myself, I'm willing to take them. I trust you."

Wesley sighed, knowing he was beaten. "All right," he said. "Lie down and close your eyes. Let's see what we can find."

* * *

A/N 2: I know! Cliffy! But the good news is: I have the next chapter ready to go! I'll post it tomorrow if I get the chance…right now, let's respond to some viewer mail! 

Star Trek Freak: Isn't it ALWAYS a big freaky problem when the Romulans are involved? But I digress…and yes, yes they do have her brother. You'll find out more about that next chapter. We go into Lauren's brain and meet her subconscious, which'll be fun…prepare for sarcasm! And when will you be gracing us with the next chapter of your story? I'm waiting with baited breath to see if they save the rest of the people!

Blue Eyed Dragon Girl: Yes, I do love those cliffhangers…and here's another one! Spiking Picard's tea…I like the way you think! I feel a humor story coming on! I'm seriously considering writing that as a story after I finish this one…unless you want to do it. You'll get to see Wesley use his Traveler powers next chapter…the procedure he's going to perform is one of them. That's the beauty of the Traveler…don't know much about him, so you can make up as much as you want!

It's me, get over it: And here's yet another cliffhanger! There won't be too many more of them, though. Once we get into the Romulan battle, then there'll be a cliffhanger. In fact, I figure I'll end a major chapter on one near the end…maybe the next to last chapter! And yes, the smile…I watched it today and spent most of the episode drooling…I am such a fangirl…

voangers806: Thanks for the review! I hope you'll still read it, even though I took so long to update!

* * *

A/N 3: It was on my mind to write a bit of a prequel to this…maybe 2 or 3 chapters long…but I wanted to get reader input on this. So, in your review, if you want a prequel to this story, say so! It would go from right after the dance to the day Lauren goes to Starfleet Medical at the beginning of the story…and yes, you would get to see the fistfight mentioned in Chapter Two of this story! So if you want it, speak up! 


End file.
